Maybe If. . .
by Itadakimasu
Summary: 9 years ago, Kagome lost her family in a car accident, ever since, she's lived in an orphange, closing her heart off to many. But when she gets transferred to a new unit, she meets 2 others like her, will she open her heart to them, when she falls for bot
1. beginning

AN: I am a crazy, stupid person for putting out another fic, but for some reason I'm writing another one! ^^ please review ^^  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kagome Higurashi looked up to her parents, their large hands holding her small, tiny ones. It was her sixth birthday and they had decided to spend it in a luxurious restaurant, just shadowing the border of the ocean. It was a rare occasion that they were together. Her parents were divorced, she lived with her father; but he was at work day and night, so she hardly even got glimpses of him. Her mother was already married to another man, she didn't visit Kagome as often as she did before because of that. The reason for this was because the man she married was not fond of Kagome, he described her as a curse, something unremarkably idiotic that came from his wife's past life. Her mother was too scared to give in. Sometimes he was a violent man.  
  
"Mama, Papa." Kagome said, pronouncing each syllable clearly. It had been such a long time before she last said those words. Nearly a month, even.  
  
"What is it dear?" They said in unison.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome smiled at them and walked on forwards, splashing her small feet in the puddles of rain that had formed over the storm.  
  
Her parents both laughed and their eyes sparkled in the soft moon light. Today, they looked like a real family. Kagome used to wonder, day and night, why her mother and father had decided to leave each other. They seemed so perfect all the time, never even arguing, nothing like that; except for that one time when her mother shouted at her father. Something about the word "affair". Kagome had questioned her father what the word meant after that, but he just silenced her and patted her head, saying she would know when she grew up.  
  
"Let's go to the car, honey." Kagome's mother pointed to her dark blue car, pushing her daughter slightly on the back while closing her eyes slightly, enjoying the fresh, dew-like air that hung everywhere. She breathed in some of it and sighed. Ever since her marriage to her second husband, it seemed like such a long time before she could finally relax.  
  
"Come on, Kagome-chan, we have to get you home." Her father said as he looked at his daughter, now yawning from lack of sleep. She shook her head violently, stating that she wasn't tired at all. She was always such a stubborn kid.  
  
"If we get you home now, mommy will make you some of her special ice cream!" her mother said to Kagome, tickling her daughter in the ribs slightly, pressing her nose to the little girl's. Kagome laughed and cried out the word "yes." She had always loved her mother's ice cream, it was so delicious that it made her mouth water whenevere she just thought of it. It had been two years before she last tasted it. One year before she last saw her mother. The little girl cringed at the thought and jumped in the car, just happy that she wasn't alone anymore. She hated the feeling of being cooped up with nobody beside you; it was almost as if the whole world seemed to be ignoring you, nobody cared for who you were; they only just passed by you.  
  
"Strap on your seat belt honey." Her mother ordered her, while pointing her finger. She had always had a knack for safety for she herself was scared of accidents, especially cars.  
  
Kagome's father took the wheel and buckled himself up too, hoping to set his daughter an example. He examined the driver's mirror and started reversing the car out of the parking lot of the restaurant. His ex-wife had always felt safe with him driving; once he was named as the best driver in the district, always reading signs correctly, never speeding at a red light, he was one of those people that you could just trust with everything and who you knew wouldn't want a rewards. Kagome' mother had trusted him with her life, her emotions, her heart, but it seemed that he had lost one of those possessions, and it was never found again.  
  
The drive was going easy, the car's window was rolled down and everyone enjoyed the still breeze that had swept by them on the road. Home was a little far away, you had to go up a mountain and back down again. But this had been done a million times before; so everyone in the car relaxed and even started to sing nursery rhyme songs.  
  
"Which one next, Kagome chan?" asked her mother.  
  
"Can you tell me a story, mommy?" she pleaded her mother, her brown eyes in a irresistible look.  
  
"Oh, fine! But don't ever use that face on me again! That's my weakness!" Kagome's mother let out a full laughter and asked her daughter which story she wanted.  
  
"I want the ugly duckling." Her daughter's favorite had always been the story of the ugly duckling; she loved it simply for the reason that the duckling had finally found its way into acceptance. It had strived so hard, and it finally had gotten what it wanted.  
  
"Well, the ugly duckling, see, it wasn't accepted within the crowd. Everyone pushed it around, screaming to it, "you're ugly!" or "you're not accepted here". So it was very sad, no body liked it, for days it cried and cried and cried an-. . ."  
  
"Mommy, why did you stop?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Shh, just wait a minute honey."  
  
Kagome's mother checked to Mr. Higurashi. She shook his shoulder. To her horror, she realized that he wasn't even breathing.  
  
"Soura! Wake up! Soura!" she said, shaking him violently. His eyes rolled in his head. "Please!" she begged him. "Please. . ."  
  
Kagome's mother couldn't take the wheel, she had never learned how to drive and they were fastly approaching a curve in the road, if they didn't turn right now, they would fall down the cliff, which was eighty meters above the ground. . .  
  
The car suddenly jilted and a breaking sound could be heard. The engine.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kagome's mother screamed as she realized that everyone in the car was probably going to die right now, she jumped at her daughter and tried to shield her from everything.  
  
The car jumped over.  
  
And everything turned black. . .  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
They said that she had been the only survivor.  
  
They said that her father had had a heart attack.  
  
They said that her mother had prevented her from death.  
  
Most of all. . .  
  
They said that she had been lucky.  
  
But it didn't seem like anything was favored to her luck.  
  
They placed her in an orphanage.  
  
She had gone to various foster homes, but none to her avail. So every month, she kept on going back. People complained of how closed off she was, people wanted her to be a happy child, someone that wasn't so depressed all the time. Well people could think whatever they wanted. It wasn't as if she cared.  
  
Kagome shuddred at the memory of the violent death that both her parents had suffered, her eyes turned glassy and she rubbed the forming tears with her hand. For the past 9 years, distorting visions of the accident had plagued her dreams, her head. She had even been recommended to go to the psychologist; but it was useless, as she had so often mentioned.  
  
Today, they were transferring her to a different unit.  
  
Unit F.  
  
The place where children with no hope went, where outcasts from the rest of society were dumped in.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes in vain and tried to remember the past, she remembered how boisterous she had once been; remembered the smiles; remembered the love; remembered her heart. . .But that was all gone now. She had lost everything she had ever cared for. She didn't even care if she lived or died anymore. Life was just another thing that angered her.  
  
She packed her bags in, the few possessions she had remaining were packed in the sides of her bag. Including that was one of the things she had managed to nab out of her house. The small story book that her mother had bought her on her 6th birthday. The social workers hadn't let her come into her old house, they thought it was full of bad memories. But she disregarded them and ran into it anyway, grabbing her most precious book just before they managed to catch her again. She never saw that house again. Nor was she ever allowed to go back. She heard they cut it down and made it into some sort of homing business center. All those memories, gone forever.  
  
The bus for Unit F had come in a few minutes later. She muttered good-bye to a few of the people she knew in her unit, and hopped onto the bus. . .  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
AN: It isn't as stupid as it sounds! Please review ^^, they keep me going, plus, I'll give the next chapter to you tomorrow if you give me a lot! ^^ 


	2. opening?

AN: Thank you for the reviews ^^! And I am so sorry that I didn't write sooner! I was supposed to! *bops self on head*  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kagome sat on the back seat of the bus; folding her small hands onto her lap, turning on her CD-man. She looked outside the window and gazed at the irony of leaving. As a kid, she would have cried if she left her neighbourhood, for she had known it since birth. But now, when she really thought about it, she was glad to be going away, even though she'd lived in that place for nearly 9 years. Kagome decided not to think about it anymore and quickly left her thoughts. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come and take her, even though for just a few minutes. The drive was going to be long and hard. Unit F was placed far away from the usual orphanage.  
  
Nobody else came on the bus, so it was only her; that was good, that meant that no idiot would go and bother her and ask her about what she had done or what happened to her. She hated those kind of people; they always got on her nerves. The worst thing was that if somehow she told them that she didn't want them to bother her, they'd ask her even more questions.  
  
Useless people, she thought, I bet that whoever created the human race is looking down in pity upon us right now, crying at how much stupidness goes around the world.  
  
Kagome smirked at her thought and continued to listen to the CD. She heard the soft rumbling of the bus's machine; it angered her. She wanted to scream out loud "shut up!", but there would be no use in doing that; so all she could do was turn up the volume of her CD-man again to max.  
  
Minutes passed by and Kagome was getting slightly bored; she wanted to pull a prank on somebody to make her laugh at their idiotic reactions to everything. Too bad that kid in room 114 wasn't here, that girl always believed what she said; whether it was aliens coming into the land, or saying that the head of the orphanage was really a murderer and that she should try attacking her. No matter what, trouble was always there when Kagome approached her; it was fun to see her getting lectured at; even more fun to see the look on her face when she found out that Kagome had betrayed her yet again.  
  
Many said that she liked playing with people's minds, toying with them as if they were cat and mouse and she was the predator. Since when had she been like this? she had once asked herself, but to no avail of her own. She cringed at the thought of having a previous self, she liked who she was now; which was at the horror of everyone else. She didn't want to change, changing was only for those that weren't sure of who they were, people with no pride, people that had nothing better to do than look at themselves and think something else.  
  
"Miss!" the bus driver called out.  
  
Kagome ignored him, he was so annoying; bothering her when she was in the middle of things. She wanted to go over there and tell him to shut his trap. Annoying little pest.  
  
"MISS!"  
  
"What is it?" Kagome cried out. She was annoyed as heck.  
  
"We're here." By now he was shaking a little, scared at the angry outburst that the young woman had performed. He opened the door to her and saw the expression on her face before she went out. What he saw was fear.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Everyone! Gather up!" the head of the unit called out to everyone in "F" to line up. They were going to welcome the new girl. A few murmurs could be heard around the crowd, people wondering about who she was, what she looked like, what she'd done to get into the worst of the worst; as they liked to call it.  
  
Kagome stepped into the room, holding the handles of her bag tightly until her knuckles turned white. Her eyes searched around the area, the icy blue of them looking like lasers, trying to pierce through something un-seeable.  
  
"Oh my God!" someone cried out in the crowd. They stared at her, interested to see at the commotion.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" Kagome sneered at them and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pretty, aren't you?" a guy came up to her and examined her face, he held it in the angle of his forefinger and thumb.  
  
Kagome slapped it away and gave him a menacing look, earning a few more gasps from the crowd.  
  
"Where's my room?" Kagome asked the head of the unit. She wanted to go into it immediately, away from everyone here.  
  
"Here in Unit F we don't have the luxury of those things you call rooms. We all sleep in the same quarters, we eat with each other and we even do laundry with eachother." The woman spoke with a slow Southern drawl. She emphasized on the letter "F" as if she was happy that everyone was in the unit so they would get tortured.  
  
"I demand my own room." Kagome wasn't backing down, she wasn't going to sleep with other people in the same room; that was uncivilized, disgusting, and low. The worst thing would be if she had to share a bed with someone. Then they would be up all night talking about some stupid thing like "girl talk" or sharing "secrets" with each other. Kagome hated that kind of stuff, she didn't like it how people could just trust one another so easily, hadn't they heard of a thing called manipulation?  
  
"Save it for later, girl," a rough voice could be heard from behind her as the figure put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome was furious, no-one ever did anything like that to her of all people.  
  
"Look what we have here, feh! Arrogance on the first day even, you're going to be hated here." The figure clicked his fingers and immediately half of the crowd was behind him.  
  
"You think you're the only one that could do that, huh?" Another guy clicked his fingers too and the remaining half of the people formed a line behind him.  
  
"What is this?" Kagome asked, unimpressed, faking a small yawn. So they had groups in the unit? That would add to all the fun.  
  
"Welcome to unit F" one of the two guys said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't mind them, girl, I'll always be by your side!" Kagome turned around, surprised to see that there was still someone left over. It was that idiot from a few minutes ago; the one that dared to touch her face. Kagome was about to push him away again, but a thought raced up in her head.  
  
You can use him, Kagome, he seems pretty obsessed with you, so why not use him as a tool? Maybe one day you could overcome those two bastards in front of you. The voice lingered on for a while in Kagome's head as she steamed up with a plan.  
  
"Of course you'll always be by me. What's your name, might I ask, o brave one?" Kagome asked mockingly; nobody noticed though. Their motuhs were just agape about what she had just said.  
  
"Kouga, my lady, my name is Kouga."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The rest of the day went on usually, everyone ignored her, not bothering to talk to her, except for Kouga that followed her around 24/7. She didn't mind these people, she didn't mind them at all, for they were smart enough to stay out of her way. Kagome looked at the rusted clock that was pinned onto the celing. Its second hand was ticing by slowly, only 1 more minute left until dinner was ready to be served. And after that, they would have to go to bed.  
  
Kagome was tired by this time, the attendants had forced her to run five laps around the court of the unit, just to see what her physical capabilities were. She showed them all right, showed them good, showed them until they didn't know what lap they were counting anymore because she was too fast. Her smirk widened as she remembered their faces. Kagome sat down on a chair, waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
"Hi." A girl said as she sat down on the chair next to Kagome. She was around her height, maybe a little shorter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, she hated it when people didn't ask for permission to sit down next to her.  
  
"I'm sitting, what did you think I was doing? It's a public place, not your's. God knows what could happen if you were the one that owned this unit." The girl didn't seem to get angry though, she said everything in a matter of factly voice, something which irritated Kagome's bones.  
  
"But-"  
  
Kagome was intercepted by the bell.  
  
"I'll see you later, I guess!" the girl smiled at Kagome, a warm one too, not the ones she usually got. Kagome had gotten so used to people smirking at her that she had pinched herself in the arm.  
  
She quickly got up and walked slowly over to the mess-hall, as they dubbed it. The hall had no lights in it, dinner was served by candle-light. Funny how some people said that candle-light was the atmosphere of romantic intuitions or other stuff like that; Kagome found no pleasure with eating like that.  
  
She sat on her own table, it was vast and wide, and the best thing was that nobody had occupied it yet.  
  
"Hey! It's you again!" Kagome looked up and saw the girl she had met earlier. Was she actually daring enough to sit near her again? What was wrong with her?  
  
Kagome didn't reply.  
  
"Actually, this is the place where we normally sit, but if it's fine with you, we'll join you!" the girl got a grunt from Kagome, which she thought was a sign for "yes". She put her tray down onto the table and started eating.  
  
"Oh yeh! What's your name?" the girl asked through muffled chomps.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Such a pretty name! I wish mine were like that. Oh well, I guess some of us aren't as lucky as others. My name is Sango."  
  
"That's it?" Kagome asked, surprised that the girl didn't have a last name.  
  
"Well, I abandoned my last name years ago when I found out that the reason my parents dumped me in this orphanage was that they had a baby boy to satisfy their needs, not at all what they told me. For a while I believe their lies, they said that they put me here because they wanted me to have a better life without them, that I was going to be special, that they didn't have enough money to raise me. But when I turned 6, I accidentally heard a conversation about me, the people in it said that I was here because my parents just didn't want me. So I trashed my last name because of that. I wasn't proud anymore of who I was, an unwanted kid and everything, so I thought I didn't deserve to have a family name."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango for a while, a part of her heart feeling a little pity for her, the way she told her story, it was as if she didn't mind at all the things that had been happening in her life. As if she'd moved on from the past, perhaps, for once in her life, Kagome felt a little respect towards another human-being. She had done something that Kagome could never have done, and that was to let go.  
  
"OI! Sango, what the hell is that wench doing here?"  
  
"First of all, Inu-yasha, she is NOT a wench. She's new here so give her a little credit. And no, to answer your second question that's going to come up in another minute, we will not push her off the table. She can join us whenever she likes."  
  
"Feh! I'll push her off myself!" Inu-yasha growled again, staring at Kagome murderously.  
  
"Hey! Inu-yasha, be nice to her, she's a lady after all," someone came up from behind Inu-yasha, patting his back while smiling at her, "and a cute one too! Hi, I'm Miroku." Miroku extended a hand towards Kagome, winking at her a little.  
  
"You do that one more time I'm going to kill you, Miroku!" Sango hit the boy on the head playfully and turned towards Kagome. "Don't worry about him, he's a little lecherous."  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
"Well, that's basically it for this group. There's another one coming in but he won't be here until tomorrow, he was just in the infirmary last night because that idiot Sesshoumaru decided to beat him up again." Sango looked away wistfully.  
  
"Who's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll meet him, he's Inu-yasha's half-brother. They're enemies, both of them; so that's why Sesshoumaru decided to give a few punches to Inu- yasha's friends." Flames could be seen craving in Sango's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, calm down a little, at least he didn't kill him." Miroku said as he tried to recounsel her.  
  
"Yeh, at least not yet."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Dinner was over in an hour, Kagome left quietly and walked on over to the small room that all the kids were supposed to fit in. Suddenly, a boomerang voice could be heard in the loud speakers. Kagome jumped and covered her ears.  
  
"Allright everyone, as I've said before, we're going to be arranging bunk mates for the rest of the year. I'm gonna read out your list,"  
  
A few murmurs of excitement could be heard.  
  
"Shibiza and Bakuna"  
  
"We're bunk mates again!" the two boys high fived each other while one of them climbed up the ladder to the upper bed.  
  
"Misato and Asakii"  
  
The list went on, and everybody's name was called out until four people were left standing in the center of the room.  
  
"Inu-yasha and Miroku."  
  
"Hell yeh!" Inu-yasha grinned as he and Miorku lifted their fists up in the air.  
  
"Finally, Sango and Kagome"  
  
"Ooh! I finally get one of my friends for bunk mate this year!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Hey! Sango, wasn't I your friend?" A voice shouted over, clearly Sango's previous bunk-mate.  
  
"You made me stay up all night! I couldn't sleep a wink, but it was fun!" Sango said while laughing, "Let's go, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome lifted her eyebrows in confusion, ".Friend?" she whispered into the air.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
AN: fine fine, so the chapter wasn't as great and I disappointed everyone, but I tried! I really did! Please review, and I swear I won't be as slow in updating as before ^______^ 


	3. apprehension

AN: Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I can't believe it! What has it been? 7 months! Again, very, very sorry about that. I hope that people are still taking an interest to this story! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I've tried to make a longer one this time but was not that successful +__+;; anyway, hope you enjoy!

---

She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Not even when she tried, or when she just lay in the bed for a few minutes, waiting for darkness to engulf her. It was annoying, to say the least. She grunted as she shifted positions again; the mattress underneath her creaked horrendously. The move to unit F was certainly a big change; she used to have a room to herself, decorated with flowery pendants and other ornaments. She even had her own bathroom! Kagome certainly did not want to know what the bathrooms here were like; she could imagine the cockroaches creeping out and the rats infesting some burrow of dust in the far northern corners. She shuddered at the thought of it. 

"Damn it," she swore underneath her breath. Her fingers traced intricate patterns along the hard, cold wall, familiarizing her touch with it. She blinked her gray eyes rapidly as she pushed a lock of hair away from her delicate face. The long tresses of her nightgown billowed underneath the bed's thin sheets as a wave of air welcomed itself into the room. Kagome looked around perpetually, wondering what, if anything, had brought the wind in. Her eyes traveled around the room, in taking every small detail there was to absorb; and even though she searched ever so hard, she could not find the thing she was looking for. "Must be some damned hallucinations," she muttered, stabbing herself in the arm with her index finger. It had become a ritual of some sort. Whenever she did something terribly wrong, or anything of that sort, she would poke her arm in order to remind herself to come back to reality. 

Kagome relaxed into the mattress, praying to all gods that the old antiquity wouldn't break itself on her. Truthfully, she was more scared that Sango's mattress would burst into smithereens and the girl would crash herself onto Kagome! She turned over on her back, facing upwards; her hands clenched themselves together as her long fingernails grazed her skin, causing small "U" trenches to erupt on it. She shivered in the cold as another gust of wind came to bequeath her with its presence. 

"Stupid building," she said as she gritted her teeth, "it's probably got some damned holes in it or something!" 

"Watch what you say, dear lady," Kagome heard a voice whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened themselves as she recognized who it belonged to. She couldn't quite remember the name, but she had memorized everything there was to know about the person. 

"The devil's back," his smooth voice whispered again. She shuddered voluptuously under the sheets, trying hard not to catch sight of the man that was bent over her. Nevertheless, she failed and found herself staring right into his eyes. There was no depth inside them, no hidden soul subsided, and certainly no emotion present. Oftentimes she wondered how it was possible to attain that look of outright nothingness in one's eyes, for even she, the 'queen of all darkness' could not possess them. 

"Why the hell are you here--…" she glared. 

"Naraku, Kagome, it's Naraku. Make sure you don't forget that. Now come out of that damned bed of yours and go outside." 

Kagome bit her lip in fury, clutching on her sheets tightly, hoping that the man's present before her was but a dream. She was more than just a little disappointed, though, when after a few seconds, he was still there, hovering over her like the sky. She forced herself out of the bed, pushing him away in the process. 

"There, now that's a good girl," he remarked sadistically. He gripped her arm tightly as he prodded her to the door's direction, careful not to make a sound in the process. She looked around fearfully, her eyes interlocked with the deadened bodies of other children. Kagome hated them for not being awake, and despised them even more for not being able to defend her. But it wasn't like they were going to defend her anyway. No sirree, that wasn't the way it worked in this orphanage. She cursed underneath her breath again as Naraku dragged her onto the pavilion outside. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying hard not to punch him in the face. She stomped her bare foot on the sidewalk as a new crack ruptured in the cheap cement. 

  
"You remember me?" he asked as his lips twitched into a domineering smile. 

"Of course I do!" she snorted. "You made my life hell." 

"Hell? But didn't you already have hell before I came along?" 

"Piss off, bastard!" Kagome screamed, molding herself into a fighting stance. 

"Getting a little worked up there, aren't we?" Naraku circled around her lightly, his long hair blew ferociously in the wind as his long fingers embraced the ends of her hair tightly, causing her head to tilt backwards. "You don't call me bastard, do you understand?" 

"No, I don't, so humor me," Kagome flashed him a deranged smile before she escaped his grip. 

"Do you remember what I did when I first came to your unit?" 

"---…" 

"I take that as a yes." 

"You know what? Go to hell! I'm not the same as I was before!" 

"So you're not the little girl that still wishes for her mommy and daddy to come hold her at night?" Naraku asked icily not forgetting to turn his voice into a babyish mockery at the end of the sentence. Kagome shifted her stance slightly, her arms relaxed themselves as she tried to back away from his figure. She could see him reaching in for something inside the pocket of his trousers and she immediately turned her back on him to fly towards the door. Her eyes flickered to his direction as a paradox of anxiety overcame her whilst she backed away in fright. 

"Relax, Kagome, I'm not bringing out a knife," she heard him say. His voice became distant as a light-headed dizziness ruptured in her head. She clutched her forehead tightly while her free arm rested itself on the wall. 

"Come on now, come here," he motioned at her, pointing towards the empty spot of ground in front of him. Kagome pressed her back on the wall as she slid onto the pavement, her knees finally giving out on her. She closed her eyes disdainfully and wished for her strength to return to her, but no matter how many prayers she uttered, not a single ounce of force came to fill her body. The girl buried her face within her hands, her long fingers ran through her silky hair as her chin touched the infringement of her chest. The folds of her white nightgown came to rest on the dirty ground. 

"I see that you have disobeyed me," Naraku remarked amusingly. He tapped his foot on the pavement, creating small, but evident crackling noises. Kagome watched him as his hand slowly came out of his pocket. She caught sight of a small, white piece of paper that he crumpled within his grip. She tightened her formation against the wall as her knees rose to her chest and her arms protected her legs. Kagome looked up hurriedly, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Naraku asked while strolling to her. 

"That's a question you should be able to figure out on your own," Kagome spat out. The seams of her nightgown brazed her legs as another gust of wind came to haunt her. She tried to hug the material in order to prevent it from showing any parts, but despite all of her efforts, failed to do so. 

"My, my, that was quite a sight, sadly though, it is not what I was wanting to do. But trust me, that will come for later," Naraku let his tongue run over his perfectly aligned teeth as his eyes bore straight into Kagome's figure. They glazed over her body and finally came to rest at her face. "Fear, I see, is what I manage to produce from you. Very well then, I will show you what I had intended to from the very beginning." 

Kagome winced as Naraku began to take long, hard strides towards her. The look on his face suggested that he was done toying with her, but knowing the man, she knew that he was far from it. Her glance shifted itself to the paper held in his hands, wondering what the hell was inside it that was so important. She cursed at the auspicious smile playing on Naraku face and looked away gradually. 

"Face me," Naraku commanded, his voice set as stone. He bent down to reach her level as his hands cupped the side of her face, pushing her to his direction. She shivered at his cold touch and restrained herself from slapping him outright. "I'll make a deal with you."

Kagome's ears perked up at the sound of 'deal.' She had oftentimes had negotiations with Naraku and had always been delighted with the outcomes. Her eyes brazed themselves with an unruly determination as a small snicker came to replace the fear set in her face. 

"Tell me, Kagome, what is this?" He asked, straightening out the piece of paper held within his hands. He plastered it in front of the girl's face as she omitted a gasp of surprise. Naraku smiled as he received her probable reaction. 

"Where the hell did you get this?" Kagome asked, fingering the photo delicately. 

"Remember, I was his child." 

"You mean?" 

"Oh dear, Kagome! Don't tell me you've forgotten already! Who else but _his_? Your whore of a mother came to marry my father who merely wanted a woman to take care of his unwanted son!" Naraku exclaimed as he stood up. The back of his hand slapped his forehead overdramatically while his free arm offered a hand for Kagome. 

"Who could ever forget a bastard son such as you?" Kagome sneered, slapping away his hand with full vengeance. "Now what's this deal you ask me to do?" 

"Right down to business, as always, it is my pleasure, fine lady," Naraku drawled lazily on the word fine. His blatant expression caused Kagome to retaliate into anger. 

"Get on with it!" 

"Now, now, calm down. See? Your anger makes you look like a pit bull!" Naraku laughed at his own remark. "I will give this picture to you, which is possibly the only picture you have left of your family, and in return, you will help me to tackle down Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kouga and their idiotic gang." 

"Before we make this certain, why the hell do you want to obliterate them from the world, so to speak?" 

"They have something that I want, more likely, Inu-yasha and Kouga have something that I want." 

"And what is that?" 

"That, my lady, is a secret best kept for later," Naraku lifted his index finger to his lips, pouting slightly as he did so. 

"Shouldn't I know what I am dealing with?" 

"It's all, or nothing, Kagome. Do you want this picture or not?" 

  
"Yes." 

"Well then you only have to make this deal. It's not like you are going to make any sacrifices." 

"Then it's done." 

"Welcome, Kagome, to my world." 

Naraku set his arm sternly in front of him, creating a half circle within the air. He clicked his fingers gently as he bowed before Kagome, and with that, he hurried himself out of her presence. 

"Something you want, eh, Naraku?" Kagome whispered as her raven hair covered her face. "I'll make sure I find out what it is. Oh yes, and I'll certainly remember to destroy it! It's payback time." 

Kagome grudgingly returned back to the dorm room, licking her dried lips as she thought up of a conniving plan. She let out a yawn and pushed herself onto her bed, forgetting that the old mattress would omit more than just a few silent creaks. 

"What the hell?" she heard Sango ask. Kagome watched as Sango bent downwards to catch a look at her. "Kagome, was that you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Where've you been?" 

"Just out," Kagome faked another yawn, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." 

"Did you meet anyone outside?" Sango asked worriedly. 

"What is this, 20 questions?" Kagome murmured beneath her breath, her gray eyes flaring at Sango's direction. "Well, I met this one guy, but it was nothing." 

"I see, go back to sleep, it's a long day ahead of you," Sango smiled tightly as she watched Kagome tuck herself in. She sighed in aggravation and pulled herself up again, heaving a long breath. "What have you got yourself into girl?" 

---

The rest of the night continued to rupture in shambles for Kagome. First, her body had decided that even though it would let her sleep for one hour, it would proceed to be active for the next three. So in order to tire it out, she ran around the building twice, did sixty push ups and sprinted across the hallway for God knew how long. Unfortunately, her body held much stamina in it and she could not tire out at all. In the end, she had sat on her bed, counting off invisible sheep while daylight broke and morning came. 

"Hey, Kagome, why're you looking so tired?" Sango asked perkily, swinging her head sideways. Her ponytail loosened itself as the rubber band that contained it snapped in two. "Aww crap!" 

"Before you ask other people their problems, why don't you sort out yours?" Miroku smiled, stepping behind Sango. His eyes traveled lusciously over Sango's body as his free hand slapped her derriere, causing Sango to flare up in anger. 

"How dare you!!!" Sango cried, punching the poor boy in the face. 

"My, oh my, I'm very sorry Sango," he pouted, wiping the coalition of blood forming underneath his mouth, "you just look great with your hair down like that!" Sango continued to abuse him with full vengeance and the fight grew from battle-like to outright war. Kagome watched with avid interest whilst the two chased each other around the building, Sango with her fist, and Miroku trying to duck it. 

"Don't mind them," a gruff voice commanded beside her, inviting itself over to sit on her bed. 

"Inu-yasha," she gasped, taken by surprise at the course of his action. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing," she remarked mysteriously. Kagome found his eyes stare at her with amused interest and gave herself an invisible sign of victory. If she wanted to know what it was Naraku truly wanted from this anything-but-perfect boy, she would have to get close with him. She continued her deviant acting as she set her tone of voice slightly higher than normal. "It's just that, those two seem to be quite the commotion." Kagome folded her hands over on her lap and doubled over with pretence laughter as Miroku finally bombed out from running around and Sango stomped furiously on his back. 

"Oh, them. That's actually their sick way of showing that they care for each other. Some kind of twisted way to tell the whole world, eh?" Inu-yasha laughed. 

"Do you know anyone called Naraku?" Kagome whispered, cupping her palm over his ear so that no other people would hear her question. She caught people gazing at them with furtive glances and snarled with instant ferocity at their impeccable actions. Kagome's attention shifted to Inu-yasha as she found that his posture had stiffened noticeably. 

"Naraku?" He asked, gritting his teeth until she could almost hear them grinding against each other. His eyes passed over Kagome coldly as his hand clenched her mattress tightly. She could see the muscles of his arm form taught knots and pursed her lips in distaste. It would take a lot of work to get close to this one. 

"Has he done anything to you?" Inu-yasha asked, unaware of the crowd gathering around him. 

"No-…"

"Well that's good," he said, cutting her sentence off. "Don't ever get close to him," Inu-yasha commanded. "He's nothing but an outright bastard." 

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Kagome interrogated, making sure that her voice did not reach the liminalities of borderline frustration. 

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." 

She huffed a breath of annoyance as she realized that the boy wasn't going to tell her anything unless she made a few direct changes in her tactic. It was frustrating! Usually she could purge information out of anyone within an hour of her approaching them, but this one was clearly a little more complex than the rest. Still, it was a challenge, and the prize in the end was well worth it. Kagome remembered the spontaneity of the moment when Naraku introduced to her the picture of her family and grinned at the thought of finding the man's putrid, little secret. Kagome bit her lip again as she attempted to level Inu-yasha a different way. 

"So you don't trust me," she sighed, drooping her hands over her neck as she bent over on her knees. She tried her best to create a forlorn expression and grasped her face with her delicate fingers, slowly tracing the bone of her jawline using her thumb. Kagome omitted a sigh of defeat as she keeled her head over to see Inu-yasha. 

"It's not that, well, not exactly---…" 

"Then why don't you tell me what he did?" she forced herself not to smile when Inu-yasha's blatant expression turned into one of immense confusion. 

"Because I just can't…" 

Her gaze traveled to the other side of the room and she snarled in frustration as she saw Miroku raise his eyebrows to Inu-yasha. He nodded at his direction and immediately strode towards Inu-yasha's side, defeating Kagome in her self-waged war. 

"Yo, Inu-yasha!" He exclaimed, slapping Inu-yasha on the back. "What's up man? This chick here looks pretty fine!" Miroku drawled, winking at Kagome while darting other signals around. "I didn't know you had it in you! Quite the player, eh?" Miroku stepped in between Inu-yasha and Kagome and lied down lazily on Kagome's bed, forcing a snarl from Inu-yasha. 

"Shut up!"  
  


"Hey, hey! I was just joking there. Come on, how long has it been? 1 year? That's way too long to be mooning over some damned chick! You've got to live your life." 

"I'm living my life just fine, thank you very much." 

"Then why don't you join me to go ass-hunting today? There's going to be a lot of wind today and a lot of skirts down at the joint," Miroku sat up. 

"No." 

"Living your life just fine, aren't you Inu-yasha? Think about that, because it's exactly what you're not doing," Miroku stood while patting Inu-yasha on the back. His eyes flickered with thought as he walked away, slamming his head profusely against the palm of his hand. 

"Stupid bastard," Inu-yasha muttered. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Kagome gently remarked, "what was he talking about?" 

"First of all, I do mind you asking, and second of all, that's another thing you shouldn't concern yourself with." Kagome cursed silently when Inu-yasha lifted himself up from her bed. He walked in the same way Miroku did, which was an utter predicament. She glared irritably at his lonesome figure, pursing her lips in distress. Her nose flared and she gripped her arm heatedly to prevent her from punching into the air. 

"Damn you!" Kagome snarled, "you're going to pay for that. No-one, no-one talks to me that way!" Kagome threshed onto her bed, trying hard not to scream in annoyance at Inu-yasha's volatile actions.   

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome opened her eyes to find the worried face of Sango staring down directly at her. She sighed voluptuously and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. 

"Oh, nothing, just a little tired!" 

"Come on, you can tell me! I bet it's Inu-yasha, right?" Sango asked, sitting Indian style on the floor. 

"No--…"

"Nuh-uh! You can't lie to me! It is him, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Aw, don't worry about him! The fact that he even talks to you is a big deal already! Say, you look like someone I knew a year or two ago; do you have a sister or something?" 

"No, why?" 

"Oh, forget about it, that's nothing. Anyway, I saw you guys talking to each other from across the room. You should've seen the look on his face when you were whispering into his ear! My God, he's either fallen for you already or has reprimanded his face to blush like that once every few seconds." 

"He was blushing?" Kagome asked in surprise. She scratched her head as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Of course he was!" Sango clapped her hands in glee, "problem is, do you like him?" 

"No, at least I don't think I do, but really, blushing?" 

"Yes sirree! Now get your butt out of bed! You wouldn't want our ever so 'divine' headmaster to kill us for being late now, do you?" Kagome forced a smile to rupture on her face and hurriedly pushed herself out of bed, shaking her hair loose from the knots carved in it. 

"You know, you've got really nice hair!" Sango exclaimed, "How'd you get it that way?" 

Sango was right, it was going to be a long, long day.  

---

Kagome bent down on her knees and lifted her apron up to cover her shirt. She tightened the bandana on her forehead and wiped the clean part of her arm over the ever-present perspiration. The humidity in the air felt palpable against her now-dry skin and she bit into the sides of her mouth to subside her growing anger. 

"Since when do I, of all people, have to clean toilets?" she complained, throwing the bottle of toilet cleaner high into the air, hoping it would burst open so that she wouldn't have to spend more time inside the bathroom. 

"Since I came here to rescue you!" A male voice called out, catching the bottle in mid air and landing gracefully on the wet floor. 

"Kouga!" Kagome squealed, pushing herself to grin at the sound of his name. After all, if Inu-yasha was not willing to tell her any information about Naraku's unknown plan, Kouga might still have some inside knowledge. 

"I have come to rescue you, fair goddess!" 

Kagome snickered at Kouga's volatile words and closed her eyes with pleasure. He was certainly going to be an easy one. 

"Tell me, Kouga darling," she remarked, flinching at the mention of any words concerning Kouga in her sentence. "I need to ask you a question, and you have to be absolutely truthful about it," she commanded, her eyes boring laboriously into his own. 

"Of course, anything for you, Kagome!" Kouga looked at her hungrily. 

"I met this guy the other day," she said, "he said that he knew you. His name was-…" 

"Don't tell me…" Kouga scrambled towards the door, his eyes wide with fear. 

"You know him?" 

"Yes, of course. Was his name---…" 

"Barney?" 

"EH?!" Kagome screamed, forgetting to hide her frustration. She wiped the sweat off her forehead in full vengeance as screaming thoughts came to plague her mind. Even if the guy knew something, he would be too stupid to even realize it! 

"You see, Kagome dear--…" Kouga walked towards her, trying to explain his story. 

"Cut it. I don't have a lot of time. The guy I met was called Naraku." 

"Naraku, huh?" Kouga folded his arms across his chest, "that rings a bell." 

"Really?" Kagome's face brightened. 

"He used to go to this orphanage, but he ran away after he got sick of it. Haven't heard from him ever since. How is the bastard?" Kouga blasted her with a screen of thoughts. 

"He's fine, I guess." 

"Well then good for him!" Kouga picked up his mop and started scrubbing the floors, silencing his ever-talking mouth into the depths of oblivion. Kagome grabbed his forearm sturdily as she hardened the dead look in her eyes. 

"What did he do, Kouga? What the hell did he do here?" 

"I'm sorry, but that's something I can't tell you," he pleaded to her aggravatingly. 

"Why the hell does everyone keep telling me that? What was so wrong with him that no-one can possibly bear to mention his name?" Kagome screamed, releasing Kouga's arm from her grip. She clutched his muscular shoulders as she pushed him onto the wall, ready to attack anytime soon. 

"Let go, Kagome," Kouga commanded sternly. He snarled angrily when she wouldn't release her grip and pushed her aside, leaving a shocked Kagome standing in the midst of the room. Kouga arched his face to her direction. "If you want to know what he did, it's something that we have sworn to our graves never to tell, Kagome." He talked slowly and carefully, picking his words cautiously so as to not reveal any pertinent information. "Even we have our morals, and once we have pledged by something, we will never break it." 

Kagome watched in disdain as Kouga took a step outside the bathroom. Her perfect posture slumped as she heard the soft noise of the door closing. "Damn," she hissed, "even an idiot like that would keep a secret." 

---

"Inu-yasha," Sango huffed as she tried to catch up with the boy in front of her. Her arm reached out and grasped a nearby pole; she rested her back momentarily on it and called out once again to Inu-yasha. "I swear, if you don't get your butt over here, I will slap you to China!" she threatened, forcing a humorous laugh from Inu-yasha. "Hey! I'm not joking here! You know I can slap you all the way to China!" she screamed while folding her arms over her chest, all the tiredness seeping away from her. 

"With that so-called strength you've got I bet you can't even raise your hand to slap me, let alone make me land all the way to China. Although that would be a nice trip! Imagine that, I'd get to see the Great Wall of whatever you call it and bug all the kings so that I could get a date with their daughters!" Inu-yasha remarked sarcastically. 

"No offense, Inu-yasha, but umm, with your looks, I don't think you'd even get a rheumatic, half-blind 98 year old woman to go on a date with you," Sango snickered comically causing Inu-yasha to come by her and crush her with his all-mighty head-lock. "OK, OK!" Sango panted, "all jokes aside, what were you thinking?" 

"It was frightening," Inu-yasha commented, casting his eyes on a spot on the ground, "no, it was terrifying to see that girl. I remembered the way she talked, the way she walked, heck, even the way she ate, and may all gods help me, but Kagome was an exact replica," he continued talking as Sango nodded at him. "At first I thought that it wasn't real because she was gone, she had to be gone, there was no way in hell that she survived through anything; and I guess that's when I blew it." 

"You mean that first day she came?" Sango asked voluntarily. 

"Yeah, she scared the hell out of me, you know?" 

"She didn't seem to scare the hell out of you when you were talking to her on her bed!" Sango remarked playfully, punching Inu-yasha in the arm. 

"Hey! Just because, just because---…" he sputtered. 

"Just because what, Inu-yasha?" Sango pranced around, "there are no excuses! Besides, she seems like such a nice girl, I'd actually be surprised if you didn't like her." 

"I never said I liked her!" Inu-yasha defended himself. 

"Oh, come clean, you were practically drooling over her." 

Inu-yasha frowned prolongingly and ran his fingers through his hair, tapping his foot aggravatingly on the ground. 

"Hey, stop tapping your foot, Yasha, you sound like the Mad Hatter," Sango joked, "no, wait, you're the Mad Hatter in Love!" 

"She asked about Naraku, you know." 

Sango's eyes widened as she ceased all of her actions. She turned around slowly to face Inu-yasha and closed her eyes in exasperation. Her head drooped low as she pursed her lips, muttering a small chant. 

"What did you say?" Inu-yasha asked, his buoyant expression glazed over Sango. 

"A prayer." 

"What for?" 

"May the gods protect us from harm." 

"It's coming again, isn't it?"

"Yeh, and this time we can't dodge it." 

---

Kagome turned away from the scene before her, hiding behind the stony-cold wall that provided as a barrister between her, Inu-yasha and Sango. She rubbed her face dryly as she walked inside the dormitories, wondering whatever the hell made Naraku so fearful. She heard the door swing behind her as she turned to face it. 

"Sango," Kagome blinked. 

"Be careful," Sango whispered, passing by the other girl. A lone tear filled the trenches of her cheek as she continued to stride to her bunk. 

"Yeh, I will," Kagome whispered back. 

---

AN: Whew, again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Argh, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, please review!!! Anyway, Naraku's, Sesshoumaru's, Inu-yasha's, Kouga's, Kagome's and the Mysterious Girl Who aka She who should not be named, will not have their usual cliché rules in this story, sorry to say ^_^, or at least I'm going to try real hard not to make them have their cliché rules ^_^ btw, Sesshoumaru will appear in the next chapter, to all the Sesshoumaru fans. And also, I haven't decided what pairing are going to be in this story, but it's a definite S/M! Also, sorry that all the charas seem out of character, but they'll shift into their usual personalities in around chapter 5 or 6. ^_^ please review! And I hope you liked this chapter ^_^


	4. cursed

AN: OK, sorry about not updating as early as I had planned, but here I am with a new chapter! Please review and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and you Sesshoumaru fans! He's coming in this chapter!

---

Weeks had passed without anything remotely interesting happening. Inu-yasha continued to snarl angrily at Kouga, while Sango proceeded to be the overly happy girl she was. Kagome, on the other hand, was slowly suffocating in the sickening atmosphere of Unit "F," wishing to God that she could run outside and start anew. She knew she could do it, in fact, she had often planned of running away late at night when sleep would not throw its mangled hands around her. Had there not been Naraku's promise, she would certainly have been living in some distant city working as a waitress or even starting her own business. Her deal with Naraku had been some kind of double-edged swords; on the first part, she loved what she could accomplish in the end, but in the second part, the more time she spent with Inu-yasha and his fellow friends, the more she despised them. What right did they have to be so happy and jolly and joyous? None at all, according to her opinion. 

"Hey, Kagome," Sango chirped beside her. Kagome let out a sigh of frustration as she plastered a fake smile on her face, brightening up her already radiant features. "Me and the guys are just dropping by the karaoke place, do you want to come?" Sango offered her hand to the girl, excitedly smiling at her. 

"Oh, umm, Sango, well," Kagome stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse, "I would love to go, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm not feeling so great today, you see, so I'd just like to rest in bed," Kagome said in utter simplicity. She tried not to smile when Sango frowned. Maybe now the girl would go away. 

"Oh, but, are you all-right? I mean, if you're not, I could always just stay with you--…" 

"That's all-right!" Kagome butted in, cutting off Sango's sentence. She gritted her teeth when the other girl's expression fell. "Not that I don't want you here, but I would rather you have fun out there than be condemned to stay here." 

"OK then, if you're sure," Sango shrugged her shoulders, patting Kagome on the back as she proceeded out the door.

Unit "F" was deserted that day, everyone had either gone off together with Sango or else they had gone out shopping in the malls, buying useless things they would never care to look at twice. As for Kagome, she decided to stay in the orphanage, catching sight of the ceiling once every few minutes. It was true that she was undoubtedly bored, but even then, going out with Sango would be like hell. She put on her slippers slowly and raised herself out of bed, yawning because she had sincerely overslept. Carefully, she opened the blinds to the room, letting out bright, flat beds of sunlight to engulf her eyes. She raised a strained arm over her forehead to block out the domineering sun and peered outside, wondering when the endless runs of desert would ever end. 

"I have never seen anything this messed up," she muttered, amazed at how oblivious to the world the orphanage really was. She whistled accusingly to herself and skipped to the front door, perking out her head from side to side as she wondered if anything interesting would happen. "Guess not," she whispered. 

Slowly, she went back to her room, changing out of her pajamas as she tried to figure out where she last put her clothes. 

"Are you sure you want to do something like that in front of me?" A voice interrupted her well-being. Kagome cocked her head to the side as she began to hurriedly put her sleeping clothes back on. 

"Who are you?" she asked, back to the intruder. 

"Nobody important," it chuckled teasingly, slamming the door behind me. 

"I swear, if you try something weird on me, I will slap you!" Kagome threatened, hoping that he would just go away. 

"That's not something you should say to someone like me." 

She quickly turned around, offering to play no games as she glared menacingly at the men before her. "Oh my Go--…" she whispered, not able to finish her sentence. She rose a hand to her open mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Standing before her was not the annoying, lanky nerd she expected or the brute, forceful beer-bellied man she thought he would be, but an image of the perfect guy: tall, muscular and cold. 

And then he smiled menacingly, obviously pleased at her reaction. But it was then that she finally noticed there was something totally wrong. 

"I know you from somewhere," Kagome whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Yes, you might call it that." 

"What are you called?" 

"Sesshoumaru." 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome rolled her eyes in thought, "sorry, never heard that name." 

"Maybe because I changed it," Sesshoumaru slid his tongue over his teeth. "You disappoint me, Kagome. Do you not remember the son of the doctor who took your parents' lives?" 

"My parents died in a car accident," Kagome spat out in an acid tone. 

"No, they didn't. They died in the hospital under my father's care in the emergency room." 

"Shut up." 

"I am merely telling you the truth," Sesshoumaru remarked, striking a finger horizontally across his chin. "And you know what was so stupid? They could have lived! That's right! But you see, they were too busy concentrating on a small, little girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi."

"You can't do this! You can't change the truth!" 

"My, my, calm down. It isn't nearly as bad as you perceive it to be. It has got to be quite a hit, though, to realize that your parents died for the likes of you?" he asked in a babying voice. 

"And what is your business here?" 

"My business? That should be interesting then." 

"Go on, you little sod." 

"My father owns this place, Kagome, and I was the one that requested you here." 

---

"Son of a…" 

"Bitch?" Seshoumaru finished for her, "although in my case it is more likely 'bastard' that is the correct term."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kagome hissed, her voice dripping with pure revenge. "I was perfectly fine over there. I had a nice home, perfectly normal acquaintances and a future! So why the hell did you do that?" 

"I wanted to introduce you to something that should have been rightfully yours for a long time. And it is only by being here that you can finally get full inquiry of it." 

"So you decided to ruin my life for a stupid purpose like that? You probably want to introduce me to your pet chimpanzee that humps your leg!" Kagome spat in her rage. 

"Such harsh words for such a sweet-looking girl," Sesshoumaru yawned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Really, I still remember a time when you would rather die than say something such as that. I still remember a time when you clung onto your mother's hand, demanding for her never-ending love. And somehow I know, that even though you can mask yourself so profusely now, there is still a hidden depth beneath you," Sesshouamru bawled. 

"What is this? A talk show? A psychological analysis of my 'subconscious?' Get on with the point! I don't' want to waste my days with the like of you!" 

"Very well then," Sesshouamru pouted, "I trust you have been acquainted with a man called Naraku," he modified his tone into that of business. Kagome nodded solemnly. "Then this will be easier than I've ever thought possible. The thing I need to introduce to you is your inheritance." 

"Inheritance? You wanted to call me up here for something as tiny as that?!" 

"Before you decide to meddle into my monologue again, I warn you to stay quiet," Sesshoumaru threatened, raising a poised finger to his lips. "You see, your parents were actually quite wealthy, on some degree, and they left something to you. Something that has been sought out for many generations and lost by those who held it. I've heard from some that it is a shrine, but other talk of it as a jewel; even I do not know its true form, but even then, it is worth far more than millions." 

"What does this have to do with everything?" 

"You inheritance is in the hands of Inu-yasha and Kouga. According to the will, Naraku is consent to it, but you are the primary heir." 

"Naraku?!" Kagome extravagated. 

"Come to my office," Sesshoumaru demanded suddenly, grabbing the girl quite forcibly with his strong, muscled grips. His hair flew groggily in the wind as Kagome caught a whiff of the strong cologne he wore. She hooked her arms into his own as she began to question the man in front of her. 

-_-_-_-

AN: sorry this is so short, this is only half of the chapter, the next will be posted up on Thursday. Please review!!! Basically Sesshouamru is a lawyer in this story and I''ll explain the rest in the next part! Until then, please review and tell what you think!


End file.
